List of Egghead And Smiley episodes
Here are the episode of Egghead And Smiley. Season 0 (Fort House Cartoons Short) 1.The Egg And The Face A egg and a smiley face try to become the coolest guys ever. 2. Two Guys, One Puffball Egghead And Smiley discover Blu in their house. 3. Too Many Smileys Stuck between taking Blu to the annual Pet talent show and going golfing with Egghead, Smiley decides to clone himself. However, problems arise when he can't keep track of the clone. 4. Smarty Pants After slipping on a banana peel and hitting his head, Smiley becomes extremely intelligent. 5. A Star Is Sort Of Born Smiley becomes a superstar when he comes up with an radical dance. 6. Marine Egghead Egghead lies about being a legendary marine in order to become as cool as his big brother, Davis Yolk. 7. Welcome To My World Egghead and Smiley switch brains. 8. The Amazing- Spectacular - Astonishing - Extraodinary- Incredible-Invincible- Almighty Captain Pineapple Egghead and Smiley become superheroes in honor of their favorite crime fighter, Captain Pineapple. 9. Angry Smiley Egghead learns it is not wise to upset the joyful yellow round resident of Chewtown. 10. Hotel Hijinks Egghead and Smiley must pay a bill to the Chewtown Hotel. However Smiley, being the doofus he is, has spent the money on betting. The two attempt to escape the hotel without paying their bill. Season 1 The show started off with 18 episodes of season one, two weeks after the season final, the series was cancelled and some episodes were left unaired. 1: What's Up Doc? Egghead suffers a crack in the head,and has to visit the doctor. However,problems arise when his doctor turns out to the the insane coconut, Loco Coco. 2:Smiley And The Eggheads Egghead and Smiley form a band. 3:Robo-Tiff After Blu eats Egghead's lamp made out of his Captain Pineapple trading cards, Egghead replaces her with a robot version of her. 4:Captain Pineapple and Atomic Onion Egghead meets his favorite superheroes. 5:Egghead and Smiley meet Y-Guy (One Hour Special) Egghead and Smiley meet that crazy green letter guy in the crossover of the century 6:Scared Stupid ( Half- Hour Episode) The gang tell scary stories while trick or treating. 7:Captain Pineapple and Atomic Onion 2 Captain Pineapple and the Atomic Onion are kidnapped by their nemesis,the rotten cheese, so it's up to Egghead and Smiley to rescue them. 8:Thanks A Lot Egghead,Smiley and the gang celebrate Thanksgiving. 9: Generic Christmas Special All the christmas trees are vanishing, and Chewtown goes up in havoc. 10:Time Out (Half-Hour Special) Egghead and Smiley travel back to the day they met each other in college. 11:Captain Pineapple and Atomic Onion 3 Atomic Onion becomes evil. 12:Sir Smiley Smiley is mistaken for a knight. 13:Pie Another Day Egghead And Smiley become spies 14:The Hand That Rocks The Pineapple or Captain Pineapple and Atomic Onion 4 Captain Pineapple loses his powers when a evil wizard curses him. 15:Egghead And Smiley's 0D House Of Horrors Egghead and Smiley's house becomes haunted by a ghost. 16:Alley Brawler Egghead And Smiley get trapped inside a video game. There, they try to defeat the final boss. 17:Cheer Up, Sprinkles Egghead And Smiley try to get Sprinkles to like them. 18: Egghead Van Winkle(Series Finale) Egghead wakes up and discovers he has been asleep for 15 years. He also finds out everyone he knows and loves has changed, including Smiley! NOTE: This episode is a parody of the story Rip Van Winkle. Episodes that were planned but never aired: 1. The Big Cheese Egghead gets addicted to Smiley's cheese muffins. A chef discovers a recepie and makes the duo lose their house. 2. A Lazer Too Far Egghead And Smiley sneak into Captain Pineapple's lair. 3.Fuzzball Gone Wild Blu grows into a giant monster and goes on a rampage through Chewtown. 4.Members Only Egghead And Smiley attempt to get into Captain Pineapple's fanclub. 5. Untitled Valentine's Day Episode Not much is known about this episode. All that is known is that the plot would have had something to do with Smiley messing with Cupid (who would have been a chocolate bar voiced by Jim Carrey)'s arrow. 6. The Card When Lenny purchases a rare Captain Pineapple card, Egghead And Smiley both pretend to be his best bud to get the card from him. 7. Squirrel! Egghead and Smiley discover a rather pesky squirrel in their kitchen and try to get rid of it. They hire a exterminator, but they learn the squirrel is actually a female and has babies. Note: In this episode, it is revealed Smiley is allergic to squirrels 8. The Best Easter Special Ever Smiley tries to prove The Easter Bunny is real. 9. All Hail Blu The gang get shipwrecked on a island where a tribe thinks Tiff is a goddess. 10. Spaghettifest! A plate of spaghetti tries to claim Blu as his own. 11. Legend Of The Sasquash Smiley meets the legendary creature known as the Sasquash. 12. Dance! Egg! Dance! Egghead tries to learn to dance. Cee Lo Green would have guest starred as a steak who is Egghead's dance mentor. 13. The Fair Egghead and Smiley try to make pizza pies for the annual cheese fair. 14. Loco Coco Loses His Loco When Loco Coco starts to act strangely sane, Egghead and Smiley decide to investigate.